


Paid In Full

by lanalucy



Series: Lawyer AU [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thank you for the legal advice. I hope I can pay you in blow jobs. (textsfromlastnight)</p>
<p>Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s all taken care of, Miss Thrace. I just need your signature here and here.” He cocked a hip beside the table and pointed with a pen to the signature lines, then watched her sign. He picked up the sheets of paper and neatened the corners. “I’ll walk these out to my paralegal’s desk and he’ll get them filed first thing in the morning. Anything else?”

Kara Thrace looked up at him, hazel eyes wide and less frightened than they’d been six months ago. “You said we could discuss payment arrangements? I haven’t been able to work while all this was going on.”

“Of course.” He grabbed a folder off his desk and sat down. “Ordinarily, I’d have you talk to Karl, but since he’s at the courthouse this afternoon, you’re stuck with me.” He opened the folder and took out a sheet of paper.

“Oh.” She looked down at the her hands twisting together in her lap.

“What is it, Kara?” He tried to sound unthreatening. She was looking a little more like the woman who’d come to his office months ago. He didn’t want her scared.

“It’s just…until this is filed and my record is officially expunged, I still can’t pass a background check. I was wondering if maybe we could barter? I have skills. I can do things around your office. Or something.” She looked directly at him for a moment, as if she were trying to send him a message. He had a feeling he wasn’t getting it.

“I don’t know about bartering. I probably have some clerical things I could pay you to do, things Karl doesn’t get to as often as he should, but it wouldn’t be much. Was there something specific you had in mind?” He watched her twist her hands together again, then she laced her fingers together, sat up straight and looked him in the eye. 

“I was hoping I could pay you in blow jobs.”

His brain froze. When he finally shook himself loose, she was still looking right at him. 

“B-blow jobs?”

She colored, but kept eye contact. “As many as you want.” She tilted her head toward one shoulder and said, “If you’d rather have money, I could do it until I get a job, and start paying you after I start getting a paycheck. Sort of like a good faith deposit.” 

Her eyes fell away and he saw a smile flit over her face when she glanced past his crotch. No way she could miss that part of him was all for the payment plan she had in mind. He parroted, “Good faith?” Gods, he sounded stupid.

“Do you need to know if I’m any good first? I could do that, and if I suck, er…” She cleared her throat and continued, “If you think I’m terrible, we can make some other arrangement.”

While he was mentally screaming _Oh gods, oh my frakking gods!_ she had gotten up and closed and locked the door. She’d put her purse down and it was the soft touch of her hand on his thigh that jerked him back to reality. “Uh -”

She actually smiled at him, looking more mischievous than he’d have ever imagined her. She was actually quite beautiful when she smiled. “It’s okay. I know what to do. You just relax. Let me know if you want me to stop.” With that, she reached forward to unbutton his slacks.

Finally, finally, his brain geared up. He put a hand on her to stop her. “Wait a minute, okay?” She looked disappointed. He pulled his pen across the table and filled out the paperwork in front of him, all the way to the bottom section, where he wrote _Paid in Full_ and signed his name, and handed her the pen. She stood up, read the paper and looked back at him, puzzled.

“Miss Thrace - Kara, I need this to be clear, no chance of misinterpretation. Sign the paper.” He watched her sign her name again, and he tucked the sheet into an envelope and handed it to her. “Now, however it goes, even if I don’t like what you do -” _As if that’s even possible!_ “- you are not prostituting yourself to pay a debt.” He picked up the hand that had been on his thigh just moments ago. “Okay?”

She nodded, looking down at his lap, and tucked the envelope into her purse.

“Okay, then. Continue. Please, gods, continue.” 

She snickered and went back to her knees in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a one-shot, but Karl and Lee started talking in my head while I was doing dishes, so you get another chapter, and probably more, because K/L have to go on a lunch date, right?

Karl stuck his head around the doorframe and called, “See ya, boss! I’m heading out.”

“Karl.”

“Yeah, boss?”

“You going out with Kara again?”

_Frak. Not the conversation I want to have tonight._ “Yeah. We’re hitting that new place over on Constitution.”

Lee tried to look nonchalant - Karl could see him making the effort. He looked up. “How is she? Really? I haven’t seen her since we got her record expunged.”

“She’s okay. I think she’s lonely. She’s doing her best to stay away from the people that got her into that mess in the first place, so she doesn’t really have many friends.”

Lee nodded, and Karl watched thoughts and feelings chase themselves across his face. “Why has she stopped coming by to pick you up? Is it because of me?”

_Gods. These two._ He held his hand out in an “I don’t know” gesture, and said, “Maybe a little bit. She thinks you wouldn’t want to see her now that you don’t have to.”

“But…” Lee rubbed his forehead. “Then why does she spend so much time with you?”

_Spit it out, Karl._ “Because she’s not in love with me.” He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the expression on Lee’s face. _Yeah. Exactly what I thought._ “She asks about you every time I see her - if you’re okay, if you’re seeing anybody, if you’re taking care of yourself. Maybe you should call her.”

“She doesn’t have a phone.”

“She didn’t back then, boss. I put her on my plan, and she pays me back every month.”

“She’s working?” Lee’s face lit up. Karl was glad he’d found him when he was looking around for work. Lee was the kind of lawyer who actually cared about his clients. Some more than others, obviously.

“Yeah. Got a job at the university. She’s doing okay.”

“And there’s nothing going on between the two of you?”

“Boss, she’s a lot of fun, and I won’t lie and say I wouldn’t go there given half an opportunity, but she’s in love with you. She just doesn’t see me that way.”

“Oh.” 

Lee blushed, and Karl bit harder. It probably broke some man rule to think your boss was adorable when he thought about the woman he loved. Karl waited, and Lee sat there, clearly clueless, so Karl took his phone out of his pocket. “You got a pen, boss?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.” Lee pulled a legal pad over, pen poised. Karl read off the number, and watched while Lee sort of stared at it.

“You want some advice, boss?” Lee looked up, nodded. “Give us an hour, then text her. Just say hi. Work your way up to a phone conversation. And when you ask her out, go for lunch the first time.” Lee’s brow wrinkled. “Look, I don’t know what happened between you, and I don’t want to know, but lunch is less pressure, and less temptation. Get to know each other.”

A smile flitted across Lee’s face. “Good idea. Thanks, Karl. Remind me to give you a raise.”

Karl laughed. “It’s on my weekly memo, boss. Right up at the top, like always.”

Lee smiled and waved his hand. “Get the frak out of here. Have fun tonight. And take care of her.”

“Always do.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour and a half later, Karl watched Kara pull her phone out of her pocket. Her face lit up and she texted something back. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and headed back out to the dance floor. _It’s about time._


End file.
